


ill fated cry

by reshichu



Category: Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: a nue's cry is a sign of trouble





	

There was once a lovely little girl. Her hair was as black as coal, and eyes teal like the sea. She was born in ancient Japan and she led a good life. 

But one day, she stumbled upon a youkai. It had the legs of a tiger, a face of a monkey, the body of a tanuki and the tail of a snake. Or so it seemed. 

It was feeding on an unlucky human. The girl shrieked, diverting the attention of the beast, then quickly ran back to her village, sparing one more look at the hideous beast. The girl swore she saw a beautiful girl in place of the chimera. 

Every night afterwards, she was plagued with odd, unidentifiable cries. Each growing louder night by night. The girl sought for an answer to the cries. She heard of a person, far, far away who could help her. So the girl boarded a ship, and set sail to her destination. 

She found the person she was looking for and told them about the cries. They explained that they were probably the cries of a nue. The person went on to explain, saying that the cries of the nue are usually ill fated, and its looks, a chaotic amalgamation of animals. The girl remembered of the creature she encountered that one night. 

She sailed back to her home, hoping to find an exterminator to kill the nue and stop its cries. 

But she didn’t reach her home. One night, a terrible storm brewed and capsized the ship the girl boarded. Most of the crew survived, but not her. Her leg was caught in debris, unable to wriggle free and thus, she drowned. 

Her body was never recovered. Nowadays, the ghost of the girl is said to be roaming around the waters where she died, drowning and sinking anything and everything that crosses her path.


End file.
